


Starvation

by PharoahFan200



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahFan200/pseuds/PharoahFan200
Summary: My take on the story of don't starve.





	

Wilson Percival Higgsbury is a witty amateur scientist with a good sense of humour. He used to live in a rickety wooden house in the mountains, where he preformed science experiments all day. When a mixture exploded in a puff in his face, he sat down agitated that things weren't working out. Without much time to dwell on it as a mysterious voice came through the radio.

It offered Wilson secret and forbidden knowledge. Hungry for said knowledge Wilson agreed. This caused his head to be filled with knowledge. He didn't know that most of it wasn't scientific.

With this newfound knowledge he began building a new and mysterious machine. When it was complete Wilson gazed upon it in wonder. The voice over the radio told him to throw the switch. It took some to me and the voice yelling "DO IT!" before Wilson finally did. Wilson realized it was some sort of portal. Meant to bring him to his demise. The voice laughed manically before two shadowy hands reached up to grab him. Which brings us to where this story takes place.

End intro.

 


End file.
